Field of Invention
At least one embodiment of the present invention relates generally to control of an uninterruptible power supply.
Discussion of Related Art
Uninterruptible power supplies (UPSs) are used to provide reliable power to many different types of electronic equipment. Uninterruptible power supplies regulate power provided to a load, and can provide backup power to a load in the event of a loss of primary power, such as during black out or brown out conditions. In addition to providing power to loads, some power is used in the operation of a UPS, reducing the overall efficiency of the UPS.